Character Drabbles
by passthewordaround
Summary: One sentence Drabblesof Infernal Devices. Will most likely be Jem and Will but will contain other characters
1. Jem & Will

**JEM & WILL**

**Fool**

It was now no secret that Jem was sick but Will couldn't help but sometimes wish that the pale boy would one day be healthy again, even in the slightest…no matter how foolish it seemed.

**Patience**

Dealing with Will on a regular, near consistent basis taught Jem many things, like Gin and orange juice equals a massive headache, horses are not to ridden backwards and asking a lady "who do you do?" instead of "how do you do?" is a really bad idea, however the most important thing he learnt was that Will comes to you not the other way around, so you have to be patient.

**Sins and Virtues**

Will knew he had the looks of an angel but had the morality that could rival the devil himself, Jem on the other hand was one of the most virtuous beings he knew yet he was tainted by a reliance in demon blood in order to survive… and to Will that was one of the greatest sins that was ever committed.

**Scared**

The first time Will saw Jem having spasms on the cold, hard floor, blood pouring out of his mouth the then twelve year old had never been so scared.

**Dark Brothers**

They had talked over what had happened with the Dark sister and how she had tried to revive her sister and as Jem stroked the cat upon his lap stating that such an act was desperate, even for a demon who had lost its sibling, Will replied, "I'd do it for you."

**Cold**

"Dis iz all your fauw Wiw," was all Jem could say through his blocked nose and sore throat, after all it was Will who suggested they jump into the Thames, in the middle of winter, to escape the demon that was chasing them.

**Oops**

When they were thirteen they had snuck into Henry's workshop and tinker with his inventions, that is until something exploded causing Henry _and_ Charlotte to some running to see what had happened, their only explanation had been an in chorus "Oops?"

**Girl**

Jessamine wondered, 'Who knew that the one thing that could drive a wedge between them would be some Downworlder girl with poor fashion sense, dull hair and no sense at all on how to defend herself.'

**Fix him**

Pale skin was stained bright crimson as he held the other against him, eyes stained a different shade, he looked to Henry, lost, "Can you fix him?"

**Nothing**

"What will you do when I'm gone?"….."Nothing, because there will be no one to do anything with."


	2. Charlotte & Henry

**Charlotte & Henry**

**Children**

All things considered, she felt like a mother; what with Will being the temperamental teenager, Jem the sick, but polite one, Jessamine the one that wants to be different and even Tessa, the one that doesn't know who she is…and then there was Henry.

**Explosion**

"I'm all right! I'm alright!", well at least he thought he was until Charlotte came into the room to assess the damage; the look on her face said that he would be otherwise.

**Contained**

Henry was not the type of man who simply started a fight, verbal or physical, it just wasn't in his nature, but he swore if Benedict Lightwood caused anymore trouble for his wife he was going to do something that would be considered very out of character.

**Solitary **

Despite how much she loved him, she wished that he would spend more time with her instead of his inventions; maybe if she became one of those 'automates' he would…however silly that seemed.

**Fight**

They never really fought but that didn't stop the other inhabitants of the Institute from doing so, which is why they are here, sitting in the library drinking tea while Jessamine tries to scream Sophie's ear off, and Thomas is trying to release Jem's grip from Will's neck, who is trying to hit the pale boy in the head with a book.

**Fragile**

She had this delicate force about her that drew him to her, but as events began to play out he saw that force become more and more delicate, and it scared him a little.

**Fire**

He had set himself on fire four hundred and twenty seven times, if she remembered correctly…make that four hundred and twenty eight.

**Sleep**

It was some un-godly hour of the morning and he had woken to find her not in bed, so he went to look for her; he found her sleeping in a chair before the fire looking so peaceful he didn't have he heart to wake her.


	3. Jem & Will 2 edited

**JEM &WILL**

**Asking**

You could call William Herondale anything you wanted to, whether it be behind his back or to his face, but he even _hears_ word that you said something about Jem, your asking for it; which is exactly why Gabriel Lightwood now had two black eyes, a broken nose, busted lip and a few cracked ribs (which were just for good measure really).

**Hopeless**

Really, this felt like the hundredth time Will had bitten himself a vampire, why couldn't he just have stabbed the thing and do things the way they were supposed to be done…oh that's right, he's hopeless.

**Gin**

"Ow my head…did you catch the name of the guy that hit me last night?"… "London Dry my friend, London Dry."

**Parabatai**

They were closer than any brothers and did everything together, but when Jem sat there at told him that he would go where no one could follow him, Will thought to himself, "You want to make a bet on that?"

**Sleep in**

If they put their subconscious, teenage boy minds to it they could sleep for nearly a whole day; however when the demons of London put their minds to it and started creating havoc, getting five hours sleep was hard enough.

**Habits**

Wills habit of answering everything with sarcastic wit drove Jem up the wall and Jems habit of trying to be strong and brave in spite of his situation drove Will crazy, but it was Henrys habit of leaving random pieces of metal and inventions over the institute causing them to trip over them almost constantly that resulted in the pair being driven to the lune house once, because they had tried to kill the poor man.

**Anger**

Jem rarely got angry with him, he usually just yelled at him and told him he was an idiot, but when he had run head first into a demon nest resulting in a broken collar bone and a rather large collection of cuts and bruises, Jem had been so angry with him that he didn't talk to him for a week.

**Distraction**

He was really sick this time, vomiting, fever, the chills and everything, so in the middle of the night he snuck his way into Jems room and lay down beside his unconscious friend, "I know you don't care much for stories and that but I thought it might take your mind off of it, so hear it is The Haunted Man and the Ghost's Bargain, by Charles Dickens..."

**Curse**

They had been fifteen at the time and fighting like cats and dogs, screaming at each other, yet when Charlotte finally exclaimed that she had hand enough and swore for the first time in their presence, you could have heard a pin drop.

**Asia**

He had once been asked if he missed Shanghai, and he said he did but he would likely not live long enough to go back and see it; it was then Will truly shocked him, "then I'll go and see it for the both of us."


End file.
